Rise of the Lucifractor
by Softballer21
Summary: Benny has died after sacrificing himself to save his friends. But what happens when Stern returns, along with the Lucifractor? Stern doesn't absorb the Lucifractor. He gives it to the one and only spellmaster. Sounds better than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Ethan's POV**

Everything started to come down. Stern continued to absorb all of the power of the Lucrifractor. I tried to warn him, but Stern was too interested into the power that the Lucrifractor holds.

"We got to get out of here!" I yelled.

Sarah, Jesse, Benny, and I started running. All of the walls and the bits and parts of the building began to tear down.

I couldn't believe that the Lucirfractor could do all of this. How could it do all of this damage? I have to get my friends out of here.

When I was about to run to a corner of the hall, Sarah shrieked, "Ethan, stop!" She yanked me back. The ceiling fell to the ground. It was blocking our only exit.

"We're trapped!" said Jesse. "There's no way out now!"

"Oh, really?" I scoffed. "I was thinking we should use the back door!"

"Both of you stop!" said Sarah. "What are we going to do now?"

There was no way out now. This might as well be my last moment of life.

"Guys, I can lift this entire building long enough for you guys to escape," informed Benny.

"What?" I said. "B, what about you?"

"I won't be able to make it, guys. I won't live. This building is too heavy for me. Go, run. Save yourselves!"

"Benny, we're not leaving you," said Sarah.

Benny lifted his arms up and most of the broken parts of the building lifted up into the air. He commanded, "It's your only chance. Go now!"

"NO!" Sarah cried out.

We had no choice. I grabbed Sarah and threw her over my shoulder. Jesse and I ran for it.

"Ethan, let me go! Let go NOW!" screamed Sarah.

Before the exit door collasped, Jesse, Sarah, and I jumped through the building and landed on the grass.

I carefully got up and awakened Jesse and Sarah.

"Guys, get up," I said.

"Did it stop?" asked Jesse.

All three of us stood up on our feet. I stared at the building. Now it was officially destroyed. Nothing was left of it.

Rory, Erica, and Anastasia appeared.

"Guys, thank god y'all are alright," said Rory. Erica yanked both of Sarah and me into her arms.

"We were so worried," said Erica.

After she let us go, Anastasia said, "Aren't you guys missing somebody?"

Somebody? We can't be missing sombody. It was me, Jesse, Sarah, and...Benny!

"Benny," I said under my breath. We left him!

"Benny!" screamed Sarah.

Sarah and I were about to lurch toward the building. Jesse locked his arms around Sarah's waist, while Anastasia grabbed her by one of her arms. Rory grabbed me by my arm and yanked me back without ripping my entire arm off. Erica grabbed me by my other arm.

They needed to let go. Benny could still be alive. He might still be alive. He is. I just know it!

"Ethan, he's gone. He's gone." said Erica.

"He's not!" I screamed. "No, he's not! Shut up! Benny's not dead!"

"Ethan, Sarah, there is nothing the both of you can't do, okay?" said Anastasia. "Benny's gone now. You can bring him back from the dead. You can't."

I weakly fell to my knees. My screamings turned into murmurs.

"We left him in there," I said.

"Benny, Benny, Benny," whimpered Sarah. I saw the tears dripping from her face and dropped from her chin. "I'm sorry, Benny. Benny, I'm SORRY!"

What was I thinking? No one on earth could survive something like this. Not even Benny.

I couldn't believe that Benny, my best friend, my brother, was dead. He was gone forever out of our lives. Why? Why couldn't I sacrificed myself to save us? What was I going to say to Grandma Weir? She already lost her son and her daughter-in-law. Now she lost her grandson because of me.

That moment before we left Benny I turned and saw the damaged pieces of the ceiling fall down on him. It killed me once my own eyes saw Benny fall down to the ground with those heavy ceiling pieces crushing his body. I wanted to go save so badly, so did Sarah, but...it was too late.

"What happened to Benny?" asked Rory.

"He sacrificed himself to save us all," explained Jesse.

Sarah laid her head on Anastasia's shoulder. As Sarah cried, Anastasia gently stroked her hair.

When Erica and Rory let me go, I fell to the ground and found myself crying. I hid my crying face into my knees.

"So, he's really gone, isn't he?" asked Erica.

I looked up at them and whimpered, "Why? Why did we leave him behind?! He could've made it. He could've still been alive right now!"

"Ethan, he sacrficed himself to save us," said Jesse. "He didn't do it because he wanted to. He didn't because he had to. The both of you don't blame yourself for this."

"So, is Stern dead?" whimpered Sarah.

"He should be," I said, whiping the tears off of my face. "He's not as powerful as Benny, so the Lucrifractor must've killed him."

I looked into the burning building. Sarah was released from Jess and Anastasia. She walked towards me and sat down next to me. Her head rested on my shoulder.

"He was my best friend in the world," I murmured.

"Benny may have been shallow, loud, and dumb at times, but he was still one of the greatest people I ever met," said Sarah.

Rory and Erica sat down next to us.

"Benny can't live forever like us," said Rory.

"We didn't even tell him goodbye," said Sarah.

"He already knows that," I said.

"Don't worry about him, guys," said Erica. "He's now in that beautiful place in the sky that we can never go to."

"Rest in peace, old friend." I said.

**Just wait. It's going to get better.**


	2. Moving On

The funeral was depressing. I was in my black suit and tie. Sarah, Erica, Rory, and I sat in the front. My parents along with Jane sat behind us.

Sarah, who was next to me, slowly wiped her tears away with her tissue. I held onto her hand as she cried.

Those times when I went to other funerals, it freaked me out a lot. Just seeing a body with no soul or beating heart makes me feel uncomfortable. Since the body in the coffin is my best friend, it didn't make me uncomfortable. It made me feel like…I can't explain.

Benny has been my best friend since we were six years-old. The most magical person in the world. Now Benny's gone.

Grandma Weir had an old-fashion black dress on with a black veil covering her face. Because of Stern's letter that affected Grandma, she is now handicapped.

Mom gently pushed her next to the coffin and handed her a microphone. Grandma slowly removed her veil from her face.

"The day Benny came into the world, I knew there was something special about him," said Grandma. "He was one of the best people in the world. Everyday with Benny was like a new adventure. Now the adventures are over. I lost my husband, Charlie. I lost my son, Darren. I lost my daughter-in-law, Rebecca. I failed to keep their son alive. He was the future of the Weir family. I thought I was the one to be gone before him. Why didn't you take me, God?! Why did you take Benny?!"

She broke down in tears. Dad and Mom walked over there and escorted Grandma away from the coffin.

They placed her near us. I whispered to her, "I'm so sorry, Grandma."

"It's just Evelyn," mumbled Grandma. "I'm no one's Grandma anymore."

Sarah and I walked up to the coffin, and looked down at Benny's deceased body.

It was true. Her husband, Charlie died when Benny was nine from a heart attack. Darren and Rebecca—Benny's parents—died when he was thirteen from a car accident. Now before he could turn sixteen, he died…because of me.

I whispered to a dead body, "Hey, Benny. You may not be here with us right now, but…it's hard for all of us. It should've been me, B. It should've been me."

If Stern was still alive, I would've killed him. I'd kill him for Benny. He's responsible for all of this. Stern was the only reason a woman lost her grandson and I lost my best friend. I would avenge Benny right now.

Nobody in the world could replace Benny. Anyone could be as funny, loud, magical, dorky, and flirty like him, but they're all going to have the same problem. They're not Benny.

He was in a black suit and tie like me. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were closed. The body was still and was too hard to look at anymore. Benny's body no longer had Benny inside.

After leaving the church, I drove us to the cemetery.

The coffin was about to buried. Sarah, Rory, Erica, and I place four roses on the coffin.

I stared at the grave. It read:

_Benjamin Garrett Weir_

_January 14, 1996 — October 5, 2012_

I gently pulled Sarah towards me as the rain started pouring down on us. Erica and Rory hugged as well.

Will anything ever be same without Benny? Of course it's not. No spellmaster on our team anymore.

"What do we do now?" asked Erica.

"Nothing we can do now," said Sarah.

"Only one thing left," I said. "Move on with our lives. Benny would've wanted that for us. That building killed him permanently."

"No, it wasn't the building," said Rory. "It was magic…that killed the magic man."

—

Three years have passed since the death of Benny Weir. Everything has changed now.

I'm no longer alive nor dead. I'm undead now. Sarah had changed me right after I graduated high school.

Being bitten by a vampire is the most agonizing pain I have ever experienced. Vampire venom will burn every living cell and organ inside of your body. Fire is not even closing to the burning pain I have experienced.

Being a vampire was an amazing experience. I knew that I was dead, but I've never felt more alive in my entire life.

The way I looked at everything is so clear. My eyesight showed everything so bright, clear, and in detail. I can hear sounds and voices like miles away. I can smell and identify different scents all around me. I didn't even know that denim had a scent.

Now I can jump from the top of giant buildings to the ground and not get a single scratch. I can smash concrete with my own fist and it will never hurt me.

Sarah and I moved to Denali, Alaska along with Rory and Erica, the now two lovebirds.

Alaska was great. It was never sunny or hot. The freezing cold weather never bothered us and we became vegetarian vampires, meaning we are only feeding on animal blood. I already became a full vampire after receiving some donated human blood from the hospital.

We live near the Denali National Park, where there's a lot of animals to hunt. Mostly grizzly bears.

When we moved there, we built a small home of our own. It was just a small, simple cabin. Two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room.

Back in Whitechapel, Grandma Weir still hasn't got over Benny's death. No one was there to take care of her, so she moved into a retirement home. The Earth Priestess still does a little bit of magic, but it reminded her too much of Benny.

All four of us have moved on. Things are never the same without Benny. But he's resting now.

If there's anything I learned from being a vampire is that…not everyone can live forever like me. I'm going to stay there and watch my parents and Jane grow and age. I'll watch them until they're old and die. But I won't. Neither will Sarah, Rory, or Erica. We'll never age and never move forward like a mortal.

We're like stones. We can break your bones, difficult to destroy, and never changing. We can never go back. Everything and everyone must stay in the past. We move on and let go as if it never existed. One of the true things about being immortal.

I'll be eighteen until the day my rhythmless heart beats again. And that day will never come.


	3. Present Day

Erica, Rory, and I were out hunting. We were chasing some grizzly bears up in the mountains.

Finally I cornered the big one. I tackled it to the ground and locked my arms around its thick, furry neck. I bit into its neck and drank all of its blood out until it stops moving.

I stood up and wiped the blood off my mouth.

"Took down the Alpha of the group," smiled Erica. "Badass."

"Omega was never meant for me," I said. "Except for Rory."

"Hey!" said Rory.

Erica and I started laughing. The three of us started running back home where Sarah was.

"Sarah, we're home," I called out.

I found Sarah in the kitchen. She was sitting in the chair.

"Hey, love," I said. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey," she sighed. Sarah looked upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Ethan, do you know what today is?"

"October 5, 2015. Why?"

"Do you remember what happened three years ago on this very date?"

Three years ago? What happened three years ago?

"Uhh…our anniversary?" I guessed.

"No…and it was last week."

"Oh, happy anniversary."

Before I could leaned in and kiss her like an idiot, Sarah stood up from her chair and walked to the counter.

I found myself kissing the mid air.

"Epic fail," I said under my breath.

I stood up and walked to Sarah.

"Sarah, tell me," I demanded. "I honestly don't remember what happened three—"

"When Benny died."

I felt a flow of sadness and depression spread through me. How could I forget about Benny's death?

"Oh, God." I murmured.

"I know." said Sarah.

"It's been three years, Sarah. Three years. Haven't we already moved on?"

"We did!" She cried. "But Evelyn never did." Gra—I mean Evelyn never lets us call her Grandma anymore. If we called her that, she would either cry or throw a tantrum like a child.

"Sarah, it's because she's going through something we can never go through. She lost Benny, her only grandchild."

" I know but three years, Ethan. I feel so sorry for her, because she acts like he just died yesterday."

"She has no one left, Sarah! She lost Benny's grandpa, Benny's parents, and she lost Benny. She's not Grandma anymore. Just Evelyn."

"Grandma's gone. She left us with Evelyn."

"What now?"

"Could we go visit her in Whitechapel? It would mean so much to her."

"Okay," I sighed. "For one thing, I'm not your dad, babe. You don't need to ask for permission."

"I know, but I didn't want to go alone."

"Erica! Rory!" I called out. "Pack your bags! We're taking a trip!"

I forgotten that Benny has been dead for three years. When you're a vampire, everything never seems to change. Like you're repeating a day over and over again.

What do you call it when an old person can't get over a dead relative? You can just get over like that, right? But not when it's your only grandson and the only family you ever had left.

After Benny died, Evelyn had no where else to go. We took her in for awhile.

Taking care of Evelyn was a little too difficult. Each day we would calm her down when she starts crying or screaming her grandson's name.

"Benny! Benny! Benny!" Grandma cried out.

We had to buy one of those staircase machine that lifts someone on a wheelchair up to the second floor of our house. Mom and Jane have to bathe her in the bathroom.

It was too hard. After three months, we decided to move Evelyn into a retirement home. Mostly it was hard for me. Grandma Weir was the only living thing I had left of Benny. I promised to take of Grandma for the sake of Benny.

The four of us headed to the airport and got on a plane to Whitechapel.

I hope Evelyn hasn't gone crazy. Like if she thinks Benny was still here and talks to an imaginary person who she believes to be Benny. Otherwise, I would change my mind and head straight back to Denali.

"Do you think Evelyn is still fine?" I asked my friends.

"I don't know," said Rory. "She could still be the same, nice, and kind Earth Priestess she truly is, or she might be in a room talking to imaginary children and singing Mary Had a Little Lamb."

"If the second choice was happening, I hope one of you stabbed me in the heart with a wooden stake," said Erica.

"I know Grandma is still in there," said Sarah. "She's just trying to reject all the pain she suffered through when she lost Benny."

"How could she not get over this already?" asked Rory. "It was three years ago. Evelyn can let it go now."

"Rory, it's different for her!" I snapped at him.

"Ethan, calm down," said Sarah.

"I'm not going to calm down." I said to Sarah. I looked at Rory and Erica, and whispered, "Look, guys. We're undead. Evelyn is alive. It's different when someone we love dies compared to a human. For vampires, we just let it go, leave it in the past, and just keep moving on like what we really do. But Grandma, it's not like she can't let go. She won't let go. Benny was the only one of her family she had left and he's gone. Evelyn has been alive for a long time and she's having a very hard time accepting the fact that Benny died before her."

"Okay," Erica said under her breath. "Now I'm scared of him."

"So, what do we say to her?" asked Rory.

"I don't even know how we can talk to her anymore." said Sarah. "Anything we say will cause Benny to pop into her head."

Dealing with the death of your only family member left is difficult. For Evelyn Weir, she may never let it go until the day she dies.


	4. Return

Finally, we were here. I never thought that I would return back to Whitechapel. The place I grew up hadn't changed a bit. Still the same Whitechapel we all knew and loved.

"We're back," smiled Erica.

"Let's hope no one notices us that much," said Sarah.

All four of us headed straight to the retirement home. I couldn't believe we were going to see Evelyn again. It felt like centuries since we've seen her.

"Wait, guys," said Sarah.

"What is it, love?" I asked.

"Only family can visit. What do we tell them?"

"I got an idea."

After telling them my plan, they each exchanged a few glances.

"It could work," said Rory.

"It won't," said Erica. "Ethan, none of them will believe that we're her grandchildren."

"It could work," I said. "I can pretend to be Benny or something like that. You or Rory could pretend to be my sibling, we get Sarah and the other one in somehow, someway."

"Okay, we'll be brother and sister," said Erica. "You're the most horrible brother ever."

"And you're a very bratty sister, Air," I replied back in amusement.

"See? I think we can handle it."

Finally, we were here. The retirement home. We needed to see Grandma Weir.

As we walked towards the counter, I looked at all of the elderly people who surround us. Their wrinkled faces, their white hair, and how weak they're getting.

"Do you see what I'm seeing?" I whispered to Sarah.

"Yeah," she whispered back. "Someday we'll be as old as them, but we're still going to look like this for all eternity."

"You read my mind."

The lady at the counter looked like an innocent women. She had those light blue eyes and brilliant red hair.

"Hello there," she said to me. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we're here to see Evelyn Weir," I said.

"Are you any family members?"

I swallowed and said, "Yes, I'm her grandson, Benny Weir." I pulled Erica towards the counter. "And this is my sister, Erica."

"Isn't that nice?" said the lady. "You know what's funny? Evelyn's grandson, Benny died three years ago. Now how do you explain that?"

"Uhh…" I said.

"We have a long lost brother?" lied Erica. "With the same name as him?"

"Okay. We're not her family. Just friends of her. But we came to visit her please?" I said

"Well, I can't, but I can get you four in, alright?"

"Thank you," I said.

The lady escorted us to Evelyn's room.

"How's Evelyn been?" Sarah asked.

"She's been doing fine." answered the lady.

"Does she mention her grandson a lot?" I asked.

"A few times. Not a lot."

We came to the door. The lady opened the door. Before we walked in, the lady walked in.

"Evelyn," she said.

"Oh, hi, Joan," said Evelyn.

"You have some visitors."

"Visitors?"

"Come in." She called out to us.

I led us in with Sarah crept up behind me. We saw her. It was Grandma Weir.

She still had her wrinkled up old doll face. The Earth Priestess was paralyzed from the waist down. She had one of the controllable mobile chairs.

"Ethan, Sarah, Rory, Erica," she whispered.

"Hi, Evelyn," said Sarah.

"I'll leave y'all alone," said the lady.

As she left the room, each of us walked over to Evelyn. I leaned down and hugged her. She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I couldn't believe that she was still there. I missed her so much. Evelyn was the closest woman to a grandmother I ever had. Her face, her scent, and her eyes brought back many memories to me.

"It's so good to see you again, Evelyn," Sarah said as she hugged Grandma.

After hugging Erica and Rory, Evelyn said, "Glad you four came. These flowers seemed to be a bit chatty."

She revealed her potted flowers near the windshield.

All of them were moving and had mouths. They were all talking with high, girly voices.

"Oh, God. They're here!"

"Sarah, Erica, Evelyn has told us much about you!"

"Rory, you're the best!"

"Ethan, Ethan, Ethan! It's Ethan!"

"Wow," said Erica. "They really don't know when to shut up."

"Settle down, girls," Evelyn said to the flowers. She made a hand gesture over the flowers like a Jedi. Slowly, the flowers stopped talking. They transformed into regular flowers again.

"Still have the magic touch I see," said Rory. "Abracadabra!"

"Hocus Pocus!" laughed Evelyn.

After we stopped laughing, Erica asked, "Evelyn, how have you been?"

"Good, dear," she answered. "Although, I can't use my magic as much as I could."

"Why?" asked Rory. "Haven't you shown any of your elder friends what you really are?"

"Yes." Her voice becmae a broken whisper. "I revealed my magic to my friend, Priscilla."

"How did she take it?" I asked.

"Not too good. The excitement and shock that spread through her was too much for her heart to take. She died."

"W-What happened after that?" I asked.

"None of the other elders would talk to me. They were too scared of me."

"I'm sorry, Evelyn," said Sarah.

"It's fine, Sarah. How could I forget that I'm no longer in the supernatural world anymore?"

"At least, you have some supernatural back." said Erica.

"Ethan, I see you still have your seer ability," said Evelyn.

I forgot to mention that I obtained my seer ability after my vampire transformation. I was still able to see the past, present, future, memories, or potential of a supernautral being who I'm in physical contact.

"Yes, I still do, Evelyn," I said.

"My dear, you don't know how powerful that makes you in the vampire world."

"I know."

Suddenly, Evelyn's jaw dropped. Her body was still and her eyes stopped blinking.

"Ethan, what's going on?" asked Sarah.

"She experiencing a vision. I'll take a look." I said.

My hand touched her jaw. I go into the vision.

The vision was taking place in the Whitechapel cementary. Why was the vision there?

A dark figure with a black hood on was walking through the cementary. The mysterious person's face was not seen. Their face was hidden under their dark hood.

He stopped at a gravestone. The gravestone was awfully familiar. I knew what it was.

It was Benny's grave.

What was that figure doing near Benny's grave?

The stranger removes their hood to reveal their face. It was Stern. No, that was inpossible. Stern is dead. The Lucifractor killed him. I'm sure it did.

Stern grinned at Benny's grave. He took out an object from his cape. It was the Lucifractor. The glowing purple object.

What was going on? What was going to happened? Stern is alive, he has the Lucifractor, and he nears Benny's grave. None of this adds up or makes sense. I don't think I like where this is going.

"Time to wake up, Mr. Weir." said Stern.

The Lucifractor started glowing and activating. It made a big BOOM! Stern flew back away from the grave. After he gets up, Stern runs to hide behind a tree. From behind the tree, he watches the glowing scene.

Suddenly, a shadow emerged in the glowing purple dust. The shadow was a male figure.

"He's back." Stern said under his breath.

The smoke disappeared. As it cleared up, someone emerged from the dust. I couldn't believe what I was seeing with my own eyes. It was the one who couldn't possibly be there. The one who can't be the one.

Benny.


	5. Discovery

Oh, my god. I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. It was Benny, in the flesh. Was it really him? He's dead!

Benny stood there. He looked around and looked down at himself. Benny seemed to be confused and curious.

"Hey!" said a man with a very thick New Yorker accent. Benny looked around. "Hey, you!"

Benny found a man coming towards me.

"Me?" asked Benny.

"Yeah. What the hell happened here?"

"I-I don't know. I don't know what's going on here."

"Hey, kid, you all right?"

"No. I don't know how I got here. I don't why I'm here."

"What's your name, kid?"

"Benny. Benny Wier."

The guy has a confused look on his face. He glanced at the grave behind Benny. He saw Benny's name engraved on the gravestone.

"You're Benny Weir?" He asked.

"Yes."

"That's impossible. Benny Weir is dead."

"Dead?"

"That guy's been dead for three years." The guy pointed to the gravestone.

Benny turned around and saw his gravestone.

"I'm dead?" Benny said under his breath. "I-I-I'm dead."

Suddenly, Benny lets out a scream of agony. He crouches down and holds onto his head. It was like some agonizing pain came to him.

"Hey, kid, what's going on?" said the guy. He ran over to Benny. "Are you okay?"

"The burning!" screamed Benny. "My head is burning!"

"Burning?!"

Once the guy laid his hand on Benny's back, Benny threw his arm at him. The guy flew back away from him.

"Kid, what the hell's wrong with you?!"

Benny looked up at him. He had the most shocking appearence.

His eyes were no longer green. They were charcoal black, but his entire eyes were black. Like an alien. His skin was dirty and his face was furious.

"Whoa! Kid?" yelled the man.

"Don't touch Benny!" snarled Benny. Benny's voice was different. It was throaty, ghostly, and animalistic.

Suddenly, the guy found blood running down his face from his eyes like teardrops. His blood ran out of his eyes, his mouth, his nostrils, and his ears. Once his blood was covering him, his body collapsed.

Reality came back to me. Evelyn and I were breathing hard.

"Guys, what is it?!" asked Sarah.

"I-I-I—" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. It was too hard to explain it to all of them.

"E, spit it out!" said Rory.

"Stern. Alive. Lucrifractor. Benny. Brought back. From the dead!"

The three of them gasped. Erica's jaw dropped open. Rory and Sarah's eyes grew big.

"Benny?" gasped Sarah. "Is he—"

"Yes. He's alive."

"They're at the cementary," said Evelyn. "We have to go get him."

"Evelyn, we can take you with us," I informed her.

"Okay, I got it." said Sarah. "The four of us will go get Benny. We'll bring him back to Ethan's house. I know it's not sold. Evelyn, I'll leave my cell phone with you." She placed her phone on Evelyn's lap. "If it rings, then it's Ethan, okay? We'll sneak you out of here and get you to Benny."

"Hurry now." said Evelyn.

The four of us sprinted out of the retirement home and jumped into the car.

My hand pushed down hard on the gas and I drove off.

"Benny's alive?" asked Erica.

"Yeah, he is." I answered.

"How is that even possible?" asked Rory.

"I saw Stern—he's alive too." I explained. "He had the Lucrifractor with him. It activated over Benny's grave. I think it brought him back to life."

"What's the even badder bad news?" asked Sarah.

"I don't think this is the same Benny we all know."

Once we were at the cementary, I stopped the car. The gate was locked once we got out of the car.

"I got this," I said.

I grabbed the lock and yanked it right off the chain. I opened the gate and each of us scattered around the place.

All of these graves were unharmed. None of us found Benny yet. We couldn't remember where he was buried.

Finally, I found him. He was lying on the ground unconscious. It was him. It was Benny.

Benny, Benny, Benny!

"Benny," I breathed.

I ran towards the body and looked down at it. It was Benny.

"Guys, I found him!" I yelled.

My head turned back and I saw another body. It was the man with the New Yorker accent.

Blood was stained all over him. His eyes were missing. His limbs and body were bent in the way that they shouldn't bend. Flies surrounded his rotting body. He was dead.

When Rory and the girls came, they saw the dead man. Each of them gasp in horror.

"Oh, my god!" gasped Sarah.

Rory looked up at me. "Ethan?"

"I saw what happened to him in Evelyn's vision." I said. "Benny killed him."

"Killed him?" asked Erica.

I nodded.

"Benny never kills," Sarah reminded. "Even with his magic, he never do that much damage to someone."

"Something made Benny kill him."

"How do you know?" asked Erica.

"In the vision, Benny had this burning inside of him. When the guy tried to see what was wrong with him, Benny hit him. Benny talked in this creepy, throaty voice. He said, 'Don't touch Benny!' His eyes were fully black and…I know that wasn't Benny."

"My god." said Rory.

"Let's get him out of him before anyone sees him." said Erica.


	6. Untamed

We quickly lifted Benny up and placed him in the car. I drove off.

"Evelyn," Sarah said on my phone.

"Sarah, did you find him?" asked Evelyn, through the phone.

"Yes. He's unconscious."

"Okay. Listen carefully. Take him to Ethan's parents' house. Ross, Jane, and Samantha are in Chicago. They won't be back until next week."

"Ethan, head for your old house," said Sarah.

"Got it!" I said.

Once we got to my old house, we got Benny's body out of the car. We took him into the house.

We laid him on the table in the dining room. He didn't move a muscle or anything. It looked like he was dead. However, I could hear his heartbeat and his pulse. Both of them beating into rhythm.

"What now?" asked Rory.

"I remember Evelyn's orders," said Sarah. "Two of us go get her and the others stay with Benny."

"Rory and I will go get Evelyn," said Erica. "You two stay with Benny."

I tossed Rory the keys and he caught them. The two blonde vampires run to the car and drove off.

Sarah looked back at me and she looked down at Benny.

"I can't believe he's back," she murmured.

"We don't know that." I said.

After what I saw Benny do to that that man, I have no idea if we could trust him. That throaty, unfamiliar voice that came out of Benny's mouth didn't belong to him.

"What do you think?"

"It has something to do with Stern. He brought Benny back to life for a reason."

"And what's the reason?"

"I don't know. All I know is that…he couldn't have resurrected Benny just because."

"Whatever reason it is, I don't think it's good."

"Everything's bad with Stern."

I looked around. It was just that I had this feeling that Sarah and I were being watched by someone…or something.

"I'm gonna go check around the house," I said to Sarah. "Just to make sure Stern's not spying on us."

"Be careful."

"I will."

Sarah didn't need to tell me to be careful like she's my mom. After I was bitten, my fighting skills enhanced. I can easily rip someone's head off and have another vampire on their back in exactly 6.3 seconds.

I walked up the stairs.

—

Sarah looked down at Benny. He was still unconscious and his eyes were closed.

"For some reason, I always knew you would return," she whispered to Benny.

What happened to you, Benny, Sarah thought.

Her hand reached out to his face to caress it. Before the tip of her finger could touch the skin of Benny's face, a hand stopped her. The hand gripped Sarah's wrist. The hand belonged to Benny.

Benny's eyes slowly opened. His head turned to Sarah.

"Benny," breathed Sarah.

"Sarah," he whispered. "It's you."

"Me? I can't believe you're actually here."

He let go of Sarah's hand. Sarah took a few steps back as Benny lifted himself off of the table.

"Benny, are you okay?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah," he answered. "Never felt like this in years."

"How do you feel?"

"Healthy as a horse. I feel reborn."

Is he seriously, Sarah thought. Benny's acting like he's never been dead.

"Benny, do you remember anything at all?"

"No. Why?"

"You were dead. How did you resurrect?"

"I don't know, Sarah. I didn't do it and I don't know who did it."

"Okay. I'm gonna go get Ethan. Maybe he can find something—"

Before Sarah could leave, Benny grabbed her by the arm and held her back. Sarah looked back at Benny.

"Why don't you stay here?" said Benny. "With me?"

"You?" said Sarah. "No, thanks."

"I never said it was your choice."

"Choice?"

Benny abruptly yanked Sarah against his body. He forcefully kisses her.

Sarah struggles to escape. She didn't bother to kiss Benny back. Her heart belonged to Ethan.

Once Benny stopped kissing her, he started kissing her neck.

"Benny, stop," said Sarah.

As Benny's hands went up Sarah's back, he laughs, "Come on, Sarah. Ethan doesn't have to know."

When Sarah finally push herself away from Benny, she slapped him across the face.

"Benny, what's wrong with you?" said Sarah.

"I couldn't help myself," said Benny. "So gorgeous."

"Something's wrong with you, Benny. You would never do that to me."

"That was past."

"If you ever do that to me again—"

"You won't do anything, Sarah. I know you."

Sarah backed up to the wall and Benny leaned up against her.

"How well do you know?" She whispered.

"You would never kill me," replied Benny. "It's because of the feelings you have for me."

"I have no romantic feelings for you."

"Don't deny it, Sarah. I know you want me."

"No."

"What are you gonna do? Kick my ass?"

Before he could touch her, I came up behind. I slammed him against the wall next to Sarah.

"No, I will," I growled at him.

"Of course." smirked Benny.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! How dare you?!"

"What's wrong, E? Is your girlfriend's scent on my lips bothering you a bit?"

"If you ever touch her again—"

"Or what?"

"Your jaw's coming off!"

"Ethan, stop!" screamed Sarah.

Sarah pushed me away from Benny.

"Ethan, he didn't mean to," said Sarah.

"Don't cover for him, Sarah." I hissed.

"Ethan, listen to me."

When I finally calmed down, Sarah said, "Something's wrong with Benny. Something is inside of him."

"How do you know?"

"Guys?" said Benny.

Both of us looked back at him.

"What's going on?" asked Benny.

"Benny?" said Sarah.

"Guys, when did I get here?"

"You don't remember what happened?" I asked him.

"No, I don't remember anything."

"Something's wrong with Benny." murmured Sarah.

I looked at Sarah, then I looked at Benny.

He doesn't remember what happened to him. Benny doesn't remember anything. I just knew that he was telling the truth.

"Benny, sit down," I commanded. He sat down in one of the chairs.

"Do you remember anything at all?" I asked.

"All I remember is waking up and seeing Sarah. I don't remember getting up at all."

"This is serious." said Sarah.

"Benny, can remember anything else?" I asked.

"I was at the cementary." He said. "Some guy asked me why I was there. I told him that I didn't what I was doing there."

"What else?"

"The burning."

"Burning?"

"This burning feeling came out of my head. It hurted so much. Then, I blacked out. That's all."

"Benny, how could you not remember it? You hitting on Sarah."

"Wait. What?"

"You did," said Sarah. "You were kissing and trying to make me have sex with you."

"I did that?"

"Yes, Benny. Something's wrong with you. We don't know what it is, but we're gonna find out, okay?"

Suddenly, Benny started screaming.

"Benny?!" I said.

"Benny, are you okay?" asked Sarah.

He was screaming his head off in pain. He screamed, "My head—it's burning! It won't STOP!"

All of a sudden, Benny stopped screaming. He looked up at us. The same face he had moments before he kille that man was the same one on his face now.

"Oh, my god," I gasped.

"Stay away from Benny!" The throaty demonic returned.

"What are you?" demanded Sarah.

"The Lucifractor."

The Lucifractor? It was inside of Benny. It had taken over him.

"Get out of Benny! Leave him ALONE!" I screamed.

"Never!"

He swung his arm at Sarah from afar, but somehow she flew back into the kitchen.

"Sarah!" I yelled.

Benny pushed me back and I flew right through the wall. I landed on my back in the living room.

The Lucifractor, or Benny, started walking to the front door. Before he left, he said, "No one can stop the wrath of the Lucifractor!"


	7. Good or Bad

This can't be happening. Oh, please, god! This has got to be a nightmare. Oh, wait. I can't have a nightmare. I don't dream. I don't even sleep!

I got up and jumped onto my feet. The hole in the wall caught my attention.

How could Benny push me that hard? It's like he now has super human strength.

I ran through the giant hole and headed to the kitchen. Sarah was on the floor moaning in pain.

"Sarah," I said. I carefully lifted her onto her feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said. She embraced me into her arms. "I thought I lost you."

"You didn't. I'm still here. I'll never leave you."

Rory, Erica, and Evelyn appeared.

"Holy shit," said Erica. "What happened in here?"

"Benny lost his control," explained Sarah. "The Lucifractor took over him. He—I mean it attacked us."

"It's getting stronger every minute," said Evelyn. "The more stronger it gets, the more Benny can't control it."

"We have to stop it before it kills someone else," said Rory.

"Where's it going?" asked Sarah.

Evelyn closed her eyes to locate Benny. She opened them and said, "He's heading to our old house."

Sarah, Grandma, Erica, Rory, and I drove to Benny's house.

"Evelyn, what's happening to Benny?" I asked.

"The Lucifractor." She answered. "It is inside of Benny. Stern made it look like he started to absorb it, but he tricked us. After Benny died, Stern returned to look for the Lucifractor. He found it eventually, brought Benny back to life with its power, and restored Benny's magic inside of him."

"Stern isn't as powerful as Benny," said Rory. "What happens when Benny asborbs it?"

"We saw what happens to Benny." I said.

"He starts acting like a completely different person," explained Sarah. "Benny has no idea what's happening to him. He starts having a burning feeling to his head and the Lucifractor takes over him."

"The whole world is in danger." added Evelyn. "The Lucifractor can take over Benny any time it wants to. Benny can't stop it or control it. With his magic, the Lucifractor can do whatever it wants."

"Please tell us Benny isn't that powerful," begged Erica.

"I'm afraid he is too powerful. Even for me. None of you know how powerful Benny truly is."

"What do we do?" asked Sarah.

"I will talk to Benny myself. Just stay outside. Whatever you do, don't come into the house unless I yell."

All of us nodded.

We got to the house and I slammed on the breaks once I saw Stern on the front lawn. Along with were three unfamiliar faces.

Two guys and one girl were sidded with Stern. All of them looked like bikers or thugs all in black clothing. Every each of them either had a peircing or a tattoo on them.

The girl had red-dyed hair. Her skin was olive and she had a gorgeous figure. She had a piercing on her left eyebrow and on her nose. One of the guys was short but still built. He had black hair and scars on his face. The other one looked like a serious bodybuilder who has been overdosed with steriods. He was at six feet and was bald.

"Stern," I snarled through my clenched teeth.

Rory wrapped his arms around me from behind and yanked me against my seat. He knew I wanted to hurt Stern so much.

"E, keep it under control," he commanded.

"I know," I breathed. "Benny's in there and Stern is right here. We all know what he wants."

"Come on," said Sarah.

As we got out of the car, I opened the trunk and got out Grandma's mobile chair. Rory lifted her out of the car and placed her into her chair.

We walked towards Stern and his minions.

"Evelyn Weir, lovely to see you again," said Stern.

"Save it, Stern," said Grandma. "I already know why you're here and that's because of Benny."

"So it is true. You do know everything."

"Stay away from Benny!" I hissed.

"Come now, Ethan. I just want to talk to him. After all, he should be thanking me for giving him a second life. I just knew you couldn't do it, Evelyn, right?"

"Do you even realize what you have done?!" screamed Sarah. "Have you even thought this through before you brought Benny back to life? What did you expect? He would still be Benny, except he would follow you. Become evil just like you?"

"It's like you can read minds, Sarah." said Stern.

"Get out of my way, Stern," commanded Evelyn.

"Let me just talk to him with you."

"No!" I snarled at him.

"Fine." said Evelyn.

"Ev-"

"Ethan, I got it. Okay, Stern. I'll let you come. But no one knows Benny better than me. I know he's never going to side with you."

"Benny can speak for himself. But I just want to see if he is really on your side."

Evelyn floated herself into the air and floated back down on the porch of her old house. Stern followed her in.

"Stern's in there. Evelyn's in there. Benny's in there." said Rory.

"This will not turn out good." said Sarah.

Stern and Evelyn were in the house. They looked around, searching for Benny.

"He's here." said Evelyn.

"The living room." said Stern.

Both of them walked towards the living room. In there was Benny. He was sitting the rocking chair looking down at his lap and breathing in fear. Every object that surrounded Benny was moving in some way.

The coffee table next to his was shaking. The blinds of the windows were flipping open and close by themselves. Cracks started to form on the mirror and glass objects. Mostly everything around Benny was either shaking, rattling, spinning, or slowly breaking.

"Benny?" Evelyn whispered to her grandson.

Slowly, Benny lifted his head up. His face was nervous and terrified. Once he saw his grandmother, he breathed, "Grandma."

"Yes, sweetheart. It's me. Grandma."

"Your legs-what happened to you?"

"I'm paralyzed from the waist down."

"I'm sorry."

Benny looked up and saw Stern. The spellmaster's flabbergasted face turned into a mad face. He stood up and said, "You!"

"Hello, Benny," said Stern.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Stopped by to see one of my favorite spellmasters. Oh, wait. You're the only spellmaster that I know."

"What's going on?"

"Benny, something is terribly wrong with you," Evelyn informed.

"Terrible?"

"Nonsense. Having more power to yourself is not at all terrible." said Stern.

"Don't listen to him, Benny. Something is inside of you. It's not good. You need to come with us. We can help you." said Evelyn.

"Help you? The only thing she wants is to take away your powers, Benny. Your grandmother doesn't have the same powerful tricks up her sleeves as she used to." said Stern.

"Stern, he is not dumb. He will never believe any of the words that are coming out of your mouth!"

"Stop it!" said Benny. He sat back down in the rocking chair. "I can't go with either one of you for different reasons. Stern, you want to rule the world with the Lucifractor, but frankly, you're just a sorcerer. Grandma, I don't know what happening to me. I'm afraid that I might hurt you. Something comes over me and takes over. I can't stop it."

"You're just having a little trouble controlling your new powers," said Stern.

"Little trouble?" said Evelyn. "Benny, Stern resurrected you with the Lucifractor. It takes over you and uses your powers anytime it wants to. Benny, you can't control it whatsoever."

"That's what's been happening to me." Benny murmured.

"Benny, it took over you and your powers." Evelyn explained. "It killed a man and it tried to kill Ethan and Sarah."

"I tried to kill them?"

Evelyn nodded. Benny slowly sat down in the rocking chair.

"Grandma, please get out." Benny murmured.

"I'm not leaving without you, Benny." said Evelyn.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Benny, please."

"I don't."

Benny begins to scream. "The burning! It's back!"


	8. Loss

"It's happening," Stern grinned. "The moment I've been waiting for!"

"No, Benny!" yelled Evelyn.

"Grandma, I can't stop!" Benny screamed. "It won't stop burning!"

All of a sudden, everything was starting to rattle, break, and melt into place. Mostly everything was destroyed. All of the plants and grass started turning brown and wrinkled up. The walls, ceiling, and floors had cracks and were damaged. The couch and sofa were starting to rip and tear all by themselves. Their walls decorations were either falling off the wall or breaking with no one even touching them.

Benny was having a nervous breakdown and the Lucifractor took over him again. Why, Lucifractor? Why?! Just leave Benny alone! Our spellmaster is confused and afraid. He doesn't know what the hell is happening to him.

From outside of the house, we looked at it. It started to shake as if an earthquake was happening.

"Oh, God," gasped Sarah.

"I will help Stern!" said the bald guy. He ran toward the house.

I looked back at Erica, Rory, and Sarah. I said to them, "I'll help Evelyn!"

I ran towards the house. Once the bald guy and I crossed the door, we tackled each other to the ground. Our hands were gripping each other's throats.

"Benny, come with me. I can help you!" said Stern.

"No!" said Benny. He covered his ear with the palms of his hands.

"Stern, leave him alone!" said Evelyn. "Don't lie to him anymore!"

"Like he would ever listen to an old bat like you!"

"Don't yell at HER!" Benny screamed.

Suddenly, Stern flew across the room and hit the wall. After his body hit the wall, he fell to the floor.

Before Baldie and I could kill each other, we abruptly flew up to the ceiling.

As my body slammed onto the ceiling, I looked out the window. I realized that Benny has lifted the entire house into the air.

It doesn't matter I have to save Evelyn. The Lucifractor could kill her right now. I won't let that monster hurt Evelyn.

"Benny, don't let it take over you! Fight back!" commanded Evelyn.

"It burns!" He continued to scream.

The force of the air pushed down on my body so much that I could barely move.

I forcefully and slowly flipped onto my chest. My hands dragged me across the ceiling. I was heading to the living room.

"Benny, I can help you! I can get it out!"

Benny slowly lifted his head up and looked up at Evelyn. His demonic Lucifractor form face had returned.

"Miss me, bitch?" Benny said in the throaty demon voice.

"Get out of my grandson!"

"Benny's mine now!"

"Flaneutraz ackwopjut gtanki—" Evelyn started to say a spell.

"That magic shit can't stop me now!" snarled The Lucifractor in Benny.

"Woquerpsja Mvoderjunack fasropawa crubqugoich…"

"You made a big mistake, Evelyn!"

Finally, when I got the door of the living room, my hands opened them.

The Lucifractor/Benny lifted his arms up. Suddenly, Evelyn started floating into the air and away from her mobile chair.

"Now feel the wrath of the Lucifractor, Earth Priestess!"

Stern was lying against the wall. He looked shocked as Evelyn floated into the air.

"Evelyn!" He yelled.

I extended my arm at to Grandma. Benny's mouth enlarge and started to inhale. Tiny bits and pieces of Evelyn's skin started flying to Benny.

"NO!" I screamed.

Before anything else could happened, everything stood still. Like time was frozen.

I stared at Grandma. She said, "I always knew he would destroy me."

A giant, white flash of light had blinded me. I didn't know what was now happening.

I couldn't see anything. I couldn't fell my body. It was like all of my senses were somehow blocked.

Suddenly, my vision came back to me. I found myself laying on the floor. All of my senses were coming back to me.

Benny, who was back to his old self, was on his knees looking down at something. He looked upset. He mumbled, "What have I done?"

Stern came up beind him and covered him with his cape.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Stern said to Benny.

Benny stood up and walked away with Stern. Baldie and the other two walked with them.

I couldn't believe it. Benny had the choice between good and evil. He chose evil.

How could you side with that bastard, Benny? We're your friends. Your family! After everything we went through and you chose Stern! I wanted to yell that to Benny's face so badly, but he was already gone.

What happened? What did the Lucifractor do to Grandma Weir?

"Evelyn." I said. "Evelyn!"

I jumped on my feet and ran towards the living room.

Evelyn's mobile chair was in the middle of the room. The Earth Priestess was laying on the floor in front of her mobile chair.

"Evelyn!"

I ran to her and fell to my knees next to her. I cradled her into my arms.

Her injuries was much more worse than I expected. She had the most disturbing burns on her skin that I have ever seen on someone. I noticed that most of her blood was gone. She had pink eyes, most of her teeth were cracked, and her blue veins were noticeable through her skin.

Rory and the girls appeared. Sarah gasped in horror. Erica let out a shriek as Rory comforted her.

"Grandma," I whispered.

She weakly held her arm up and touched my chin.

I was starting to see something. Wait. I was going into Grandma's vision.

The scene was taking place in some white foggy place. As I looked around, I called out, "Evelyn! Evelyn!"

"Ethan." She replied.

I found her well and alive. Evelyn was even walking on her two legs.

"Grandma," I said as I walked over and hugged her.

After we stopped hugging, she said, "Ethan, it did it. It killed me."

"No, you're not going to die. You'll be fine."

"I'm mortally wounded, Ethan. I don't live forever."

"We need you. How can we defeat the Lucifractor?"

"Here. Take this." She handed me a giant dagger. "You have to stabbed Benny with him. It's the only way to save him."

"Stab Benny? He'll die too, won't he?"

"It will kill both of them. I rather have Benny in heaven with me than alive with the Lucifractor taking over him and freaking him out too much."

"Okay, I will."

"Please send him to heaven…with me." She begged.

"I will. I promise. It killed you and I won't let it get away with it."

Suddenly, Grandma started to fade away.

I came back to reality.

The dagger was in my hand and Evelyn's shaking was beginning to stop.

"You're the only one…who can stop it," she whispered.

"You will be avenged if it's the last thing I ever do." I whispered.

I gently kissed her on the forehead. As I pulled away, her shaking came to a stop. My hands on her back felt her lungs stop working. Her heartbeat had stopped.

All of a sudden, her body begins to glow and disappears. Nothing was left of her.

I was on my knees crying. Rory was hugging Erica as she cried.

Sarah kneeled next to me. She was crying as well. I hugged her.

"Why do we let the people we love die?" She whimpered. "Especially, normal people."

"Because we're nothing like them." I whimpered.


	9. Discussion

Nothing else mattered anymore. Everything was falling apart. The people I loved and cared for with all my heart were gone.

Benny is resurrected and he's now the Lucifractor. Also, he joined Stern and killed Grandma Weir.

Why, God? Why?! Why is this happening to us? Is this happening for a reason?

I don't know what to do. None of us know what will happened. Only Grandma Weir knows what will happen in the future.

We can defeat the Lucifractor, can we?

I sat on the steps of their porch and looked down at the dagger that Grandma had given before she died. She told me that it was the only thing that could kill the Lucifractor.

"What are we suppose to do now?" asked Rory.

"We have to stop the Lucifractor," said Sarah.

"But how?"

"Hold on. Let me get something."

I carefully concentrated on Benny and the Lucifractor. A vision came to me.

Those three thugs that were with Stern were vampires. Oh, my God! Jesse had sided with them. They're making an army full of vampires to rule the world.

I came back to reality.

"They're making an army of vampires," I said.

"Maybe we need to take a visit to the Vampire Council," said Erica.

We quickly traveled to Venice, Italy on feet and swam through the water. Once we got there, we headed straight to their home.

Anastasia, Leonardo, Demetri, and Marcus were there and present. Also, there were their many gifted bodyguards.

"The Lucifractor has taken over your friend," said Leonardo.

"Yes," I said. "We need your help."

"Our help?" asked Anastasia.

"You and your guards. Y'all have so many that I can't even remember." said Rory.

All of the Council guards were gifted with special abilities that they had when were they were bitten.

They was Alexander, who had the ability to track any mind in the world. He had shaggy brown hair and stood at seven feet. To Sarah, she has to look up at him.

Also, there was Gabriel. The guy with a built body and dirty blonde hair. He didn't have a special ability, but he is the best fighter in the vampire world. Challenging him to a fight would be sudicial.

Leona is Gavriel's mate. She has olive skin and brown wavy hair. She can read the emotional bonds of others and see the weaknesses. Leonardo uses her gift to find the weakest spots of their enemies' emotional bonds and then use it against them.

James is one of the lowest ranked guards. His power is only enough to protect himself from pursuers by making himself mentally invisible to his enemies, but it can be easily seen through by someone with a sharp focus.

Theodora is Leonardo's personal bodyguard. She has a powerful shield that allows her to repel an attacker and make them go another way. Her main responsibility in the guard is to protect Leonardo, but when Marcus, Anastasia, and Demetri are in need, she is assigned to protect them as well.

Last but not least was the Witch siblings. I would either address them as Children of the Corn or Chrildren of Satin. All of them were incredibly dangerous. The oldest was Caleb, who was tall, lanky, and had light brown hair. His ability was to create a black mist that blocks out all of the senses of his opponent. Next was Caroline. She had chin-length brown hair, was tall and leaned, and possibly a little taller than Caleb. Her ability was to break or form bonds between others, although she is unable to break the bonds of true love and family. The little one was Claudia. Her angelic face that was as fresh as a raindrop was framed with her fuzzy, golden curls. Her ability is to cause a pain illusion to the ones she sees.

The rest of them pretty powerful too. I forgot all of their names and their abilities.

"But it won't be enough." said Leonardo.

"Then, we need a little more help." I said.

"Making more vampires?" asked Demetri. "No, it will cause even more trouble."

"Come on!" said Sarah. "Ethan, Benny, and I battled a bunch of Jesse's vampires back then, and only one of us was the freakin' vampire here."

Wait! Yeah, that happened when I was still human. Something just popped into my head.

"When I was still human," I murmured. "That's it!"

"What?" asked Demetri.

"Back then, I was human and I was able to take down a vampire."

"So?"

"If a human could take down a vampire, I think a lot of humans can take down a lot of vampires."

"Humans?" asked Anastasia. "Are you insane?!"

"No, I'm crazy. We could get a bunch of humans to help us."

"You really want to risk exposing us just to save your friend?" asked Leonardo.

"If we do stop them now, we will loose our world. Besides, Nathaniel can erase people's memories. They'll never know what happen."

Marcus says, "He does have a point, brother."

"Leonardo, maybe we can," said Anastasia.

"Which mortals shall we use?" asked Leonardo.

"Whitechapel," I said. "Stern will head there first. All of them need to be prepared."

"Like they're going to listen to us." said Erica. "How would they believe us?"

"Prove it to them. Show them what we really are. If they see it with their own eyes, then maybe they'll listen."

"What else?" asked Anastasia.

"We need a bunch of wooden stakes and holy water. We need to teach them how to fight vampires. They would be able to take on that many vampires coming towards them."

"Yes, that could work," said Leonardo. "Marcus, go inform all of the guards that we will be taking a very interesting trip to Whitechapel."

As Marcus walks away, Sarah says to me, "Ethan, what if the humans won't except us?"

"I don't know, love. There's not enough of us to save them all. We can't just protect them all at once. They have to fight for themselves now. It's their only chance to survive."

Sarah sighs and looks down. I kiss her on the forehead and hugged her.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I whispered to her.

"Ethan, don't make the promises you know you can't keep," said Sarah.

How come promises were made to be broken?


	10. Army

Sarah, Rory, Erica, the Vampire Council, and I traveled back to Whitechapel. I wonder how it will turn out. These people need to help us. If we don't stop the Lucifractor now, none of us will have anything left.

Benny is on Stern's side now. Whether or not he's evil, Benny was always be my friend. The Lucifractor will never have the magic strong enough to break up our brotherly friendship.

Once we got to Whitechapel, we sent a message to the local news station. The message was that every single person in Whitechapel to come to wait outside of City Hall.

As we waited for everyone to arrive on the front steps of the City Hall, I whispered to Sarah, "You think they're going to accept us?"

"Maybe," she replied back. Sarah held onto my hand.

Everybody started to show up. I counted how many were there. At least two hundred and fifty people were here. It should be enough. I'm sure that's all we need to defeat the Lucifractor, Stern, Jesse, and their vampire army.

"You're up, dude," said Rory.

I shouted out into the crowd, "Citizens of Whitechapel, we need your help!"

Each of them exchanged looks as they gazed at me. I knew I should've been more specific.

"Listen, guys. You won't believe the things we're about to say. This is too hard. I know none of y'all will take it too well. Right now if we show you the truth, will you please understand and don't freak out? We will not harm any of you in any way possible."

Most of them nodded. Others were looking a bit confused. Now was the moment of truth. Will they accept it the way I did when I discover the existence of vampires?

"You don't live in the world you thought lived in. We're not human like you."

Sarah walked up next to me. "It's time, Ethan." She whispered.

She and I flashed our fangs and hissed into the crowd. Erica, Rory, and the Council flashed their fangs as well.

The crowd gasped in horror as they gazed at us. Most of them started to scream. Some of them froze in fear. I knew they were going to be frightened, but how else would they believe us?

"This is what we really are. Don't be afraid! We just need some help.

"Our friend, Benny Weir, who is a spellmaster, has been brought back to life by Stern with the power of the Lucifractor. The Lucifractor is extremely powerful and dangerous. It is inside of Benny, uses his powers, and takes control of Benny any time it wants to. Benny can't stop it and he can't control it.

"He and Stern had created an enormous army of vampires to destroy our town. We're outnumbered, but with you guys, we can defeat them. Look, if you guys are too afraid, then it's fine. But just to tell you that if we die, none of you will have a future to look forward to. So what do you say?"

Each of them were either looking at us or exchanging looks. Maybe none of them are brave enough to trust us. I knew this was a total failure.

Before I lost all hope, I heard a man yell, "Hey! I'll join you!"

Did he really say that? Will another person agree to it?

"I will too!" said another voice.

"Me too!"

"Count me in!"

"Let's kick some ass!"

Suddenly, the entire audience started to cheer for us. They threw their fists into the air.

They believed us. All of them were going to fight with us. With all of them, we'll be invincible. I knew we could live.

When they stopped, I said aloud, "Listen, y'all. We don't have much time. We will teach all of y'all who are willing to fight how to destroy a vampire. Today, everybody go home, get all of the wooden material that you have, and bring it back over here in City Hall. Whoever works with the church, we need a huge order of holy water shipped over here immediately. Also, kids, we need all of your water guns and all of the water guns in all of the stores for each and every one of you, alright? Also, if any of you tell anybody outside of Whitechapel about vampires, we kill you! Got that? Now hurry!"

Before we knew it, everybody returned with wooden objects and empty water guns. The church has brought gallons of holy water already. Also, they brought a lot of garlic along with them.

Each of us vampires set up stations to teach all of them how to fight a vampire.

I had the station of where my group cuts up all of the wooden objects into wooden stakes. Sarah's station was where she and all of the little girls fill up all of the water guns with holy water. Rory and Erica had the station where they show everyone how to stab their opponent in the heart with a wooden stake.

My plan was working out so perfectly. The humans were so loyal and trustworthy. It was almost like we could possibly live in peace with them. However, they were just our hometown. They're not the entire world. I don't even think the entire world would except the existence of vampires the way the entire town of Whitechapel did.

As I cut the leg of a wooden table into a wooden stake, a guy who looked like a redneck caveman asked me, "Are you really a vampire?"

"Yes, I am." I answered him.

"Can you turn into a bat or something like that?"

"No, that's a stereotype." I chuckled. "We just fly."

"Do you die in the sunlight?"

"No, we can walk freely in the light. It just bothers us a little."

"Do you sleep in coffins?"

"No. We just don't sleep at all. It's an natural thing."

"You live forever, right? Are you like hundred years-old? Maybe a thousand?"

"No, I'm only eighteen."

"So everything about y'all isn't true."

"Don't even ask me if we have reflections. No, we don't."

"How can we trust y'all? What if you guys are just tricking us?"

"If we were, then we would've just drained everybody's blood right now."

"Please, don't."

"None of us will. I promise."

A vision popped into my head.

It was Stern, Jesse, Benny, and their army. They were camping out in the woods close to Whitechapel.

I was back. "Oh, god," I said under my breath.

"Everything all right, Ethan?" asked one of them.

"Yeah," I said. "I need to go somewhere. I'll be back. Keep working, guys."

I got up and ran towards the woods. As I ran, I concentrated on my enhanced hearing, sight, and tracking nose. I heard some conversations and smelled a few vampire scents.

Suddenly, I saw him. Benny. He was standing on top of a rock looking out into the woods.

"Benny! Benny!" I called out.

Before I could run towards him, a force made me fly back and slammed onto a tree, It was Stern.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Morgan." Stern said. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Don't play dumb, Stern," I scoffed. "You know why I'm here."

"Benny."

"Look, you have no idea what you did, Stern. Benny is more powerful than you could ever imagine. With the Lucifractor inside of him, even more powerful."

"Indeed he is powerful. That was my point."

"And you let that thing kill his grandmother right in front of him! He lost everyone now."

"Ethan, he knows he has me. I could even raise him as my own son."

"Darren is his father. Not you. Let me talk to him."

"I wouldn't even let you near him. He doesn't want to see you."

"He can speak for himself."

"Benny said it himself."

"Fine. Whatever happens . . . you will never have the ability to control in any way. Neither can he." I walked away.

Before I could walk farther away, I listened and looked at Stern and Benny's conversation.

"What did Ethan say?" Benny asked.

"He believes that something is wrong is with you, son. But don't worry. He's gone now."

"Something is wrong with me. I know it. I was dead for awhile and now I'm alive."

"Nonsense, Benny. You're just having a very difficult time controlling your newly enhanced powers. You can do anything, you know?"

"Yes, I do."

"Like try to make a real gun with your mind."

I carefully watched Benny. He squinted his eyes and clenched his teeth together. All of a sudden, a gun started to form into mid air. After it was fully transformed, Benny floated it.

"There. You see?" said Stern.

Benny was then aiming the gun at Stern.

"Benny, what are you doing?" asked Stern. "Stop it."

He didn't respond. The spellmaster just smiled.

What was going to happen? Will Benny shoot Stern?

"I said STOP!"

Once Stern screamed at Benny, the gun fell into pieces and fell to the ground.

"Happy?" Benny scoffed at Stern. He rolled his eyes as it happened.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"What are you? My mom?"

"Don't walk away from me when I am talking to you, mister!"

"Stop treating me like a kid. I'm eighteen. I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want to!"

He stormed off back to their campsite.

Jesse appeared next to Stern.

"I can't believe that you let him side with us," said Jesse.

"He's the only one powerful enough to give us the world we want."

"Yeah. But I got a really bad feeling about him. Benny has changed. I know."

"How could you tell?"

"He's acting so quiet, strange, and clam. How do you know that he's still the same?"

"I don't know, Jesse. I just don't know what he will do. Someday he might turn his back in us just like that."

"And he will."


	11. Beginning

It was nighttime. Everybody stayed in their homes and rested. All of the citizens were trained and ready to drag those vampires six feet in the ground. If you don't get it, then just forget it.

The Council and my coven were in City Hall. The leaders and their guards just stood around like a bunch of weirdos. Rory and I were sitting on the floor with our girls in our arms.

"What will happen tomorrow?" asked Erica.

"I don't know, Air," I sighed. "Everything will be at stake here."

"Stake!" laughed Rory. "Get it? The only thing that kills us!"

Sarah, Erica, and I chuckled along with him.

"God, I'm gonna miss that," said Sarah. "What about Benny? Do we have to kill him too?"

The moment those words left her mouth, a flow of sadness came through me. Rory and Erica's faces turned to depressed.

"Grandma gave me this." I showed them the dagger. "She told me that I have to stab Benny with it and the Lucifractor will leave his body."

"Will it kill Benny too?" asked Erica.

"I don't know."

"Love," said Sarah, "you have to remember that…Benny isn't immortal like us."

"I know that."

"You can't make him live forever. Benny will grow old and he will age. But with the Lucifractor…he's gone now."

"It's not his fault! It's Stern. He's taking the people we love away from us and kills them. When the Luicfractor was taking over Benny and Grandma couldn't do anything, Stern just sat there and let it kill her! Just today, he made Benny create a gun and Benny was about to shoot him with it! Look what he's done to my best friend, my brother! He's created a monster!"

"Ethan, I don't know what to tell you. Except…that Benny is still in there…a-and we just need to get him out of there for the moment before the Lucifractor takes over him again."

"Okay."

I kissed Sarah and hugged her.

"I love you forever," she said.

"I love you always," I said.

After leaving them in the middle of the hallway, I headed to one of the offices where the leaders were. I found Anastasia.

"I can't believe you sacrifice our secret and these mortal lives just to save you friend," said Anastasia.

"If you knew how much Benny meant to us, then you would know."

"The Council is my family too, but I never actually made friends with any of them."

"Really?"

"Demetri, Marcus, and Leonardo are just so old, stubborn, and too serious. The guards just do whatever I say and I'm mostly afraid of them because I think they only see me as a stupid little girl and will

"I don't think you're stupid."

"Fair words, Ethan. I must that heart inside of you may not be beating, but it is still good and pure."

"Thank you. I'll tell you what, Anastasia. I'll be your friend."

"Really? I haven't had a friend in over two thousand years."

"Oh, wow. Now you're my oldest friend I ever had."

She cheerfully hugs me so much that I almost couldn't breathe. After she stopped hugging me, Anastasia said, "You have showed me how much your girlfriend and your friends mean to you."

"They're more than that. They're my family. I would do anything to keep them safe."

"I know that. I mean it's you, Ethan. You're the only one who can save us all."

"All? Do you think I'm running this army or something?"

"Yes, you are. Leonardo and I could never pull together something like this. All of these mortals believe in you. With you, they think they can do anything. You brought out the bravery inside of each and every one of them, and you made into warriors."

"Thank you, Anastasia. I'll always be your friend."

After that talk with Anastasia, I realized something. All of these humans were willing sacrifice themselves just for us. I am so thankful for them.

When the afternoon came, we gathered our army outside of City Hall.

"Listen, everyone," I said aloud. "We thank you for all of your courage, your bravery, and your sacrifice. We can defeat them. I know we can. It's vampires vs humans. Who rules the world here?!"

"Humans!" They screamed.

"We have to show those vampires that we're not afriad of them anymore. We have things that they don't have. Strength, hope, faith, weapons, friends, family, and bravery. With all of that, none of them will have a chance against any of you. We are strong! We are invincible! We are unstoppable!"

All of them threw their fist into the air as I did. They cheered along with me.

"They're coming," Sarah murmured.

Stern, Jesse, Benny, and the vampire army started to walk towards City Hall. I felt their stompings in the ground.

"So many of us and only four of them," said Jesse. "This will be too easy."

"We will remembered for killing them all," said Stern. "Especially Ethan."

"Did you really need this many vampires just for these four?" asked Benny.

"It is only necessary for one reason." said Stern. "With those four, who knows what's coming at us."

All of them were across from City Hall. Sarah, Erica, Rory, and I stood at the steps of City Hall.

"We can do this." said Rory.

Once they all stopped, Stern grinned and laughed, "This is it?! This is your army?"

The doors opened. The Vampire Council and their bodyguards appeared.

"No, there's us too." said Anastasia.

"Still not enough to defeat this," said Jesse.

"You know there's a lot more of us," I said.

Jesse sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything. Just garlic."

The humans appeared from the doors, windows, and behind of City Hall. All of them had garlic wrapped around them to hide their human scent. Each of them had bags of wooden stakes on their backs and water guns full of holy water in their hands. Many of the kids were on top of the roof of City Hall with water guns, holy waer balloons, and slingshots.

"What do you say to that, Stern?" I yelled.

"Humans? You really expect my army to be destroyed by these pathetic, weak humans?!"

"Yes."

"Vampires, attack! Show no mercy! Destroy them all!" Jesse commanded.

"For Whitechapel!" I screamed.

Both armies charged toward each other. May the battle of the world...begin.

**It will begin now!**


	12. Bloodlust

All of us ran towards the vampires. Stern, Jesse, and Benny stayed behind. All of those vampires snarling, hissing, and growling as they lurched toward us.

Once the humans and vampires were right in front of each other, they attacked.

The humans were already stabbing the vampires in the heart and squirting them with holy water. Vampires were already being destroyed. All of the kids up on the rooftop were launching water balloons with holy water inside of them at the vampires. They were pretty good shots and they made sure not to aim at us or the Council.

Two vampires came at me at the same time. I took out two stakes and lurched towards them.

I stabbed the one on the left with my right stake. Before she could fade away, I swung my body towards the male vampire on the right and stabbed him in the heart with the other stake. Both of them faded into ashes.

I spotted Sarah being choked by one male vampire. I ran towards them and yanked him off of her.

"Don't ever touch her!" I snarled. I stabbed him in the heart with the wooden stake and he faded away.

I looked up at Sarah. She said, "You saved me."

"I always will," I said.

Four vampires were running towards us behind Sarah.

"Sarah, hang on!"

I grabbed Sarah by the arms and swung in a circle. Once they got to us, I swung Sarah towards them. Her legs kicked all four of them away.

After I put her back on her feet, we started to fight again.

One vampire jumped on my back and strangled me from behind. My hands gripped his wrists and I flipped him over me. His body hit the ground and I stabbed a wooden stake into his heart. After that, I forcefully stomped my foot on the wooden stake in his chest and he faded into ashes.

Sarah stabbed a wooden stake into one vampire. Then, she jumped and kicked it deeper into his chest. Once Sarah lands on a crouch position, the vampire already faded into ashes.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned-BAM! My body slammed onto the ground.

Baldie looked down at me grinning. He chuckled, "Poor little Ethan."

I angrily kicked my legs up and began to fight him. My moves were martial arts and Baldie's moves were just punching.

When I punched him, a few teeth spilled out of his teeth and he looked up at me. Baldie flashed a smile at me. His teeth began to grow back.

"Is that all you got, boy?" He laughed.

I flipped him over and rapidly ripped his arm off. It didn't take long until his arm started to grow back.

How long? How long has it been since I've had blood? I'm getting weaker and weaker every moment.

"Come on, vamp boy. You gonna do something or not?"

Finally, I kicked him in the groin. His knees buckled and he groaned in pain. I stabbed him in the heart with my heart and panted, "Grow those back, bitch."

"I cannot believe this," said Stern. "Humans—they are defeating us one by one. Why?!"

"Because of him," answered Benny. "He did this. They are no longer afraid of us because of him."

"Ugh! That's it!" snarled Jesse. "I got four words for this shit! Ethan Morgan must DIE!"

Jesse lurches toward me. After I stabbed another vampire, Jesse was at me.

"Hey, Jesse," I smirked.

"Why does everything good have to happen to you?!" He hissed.

"I'm a good guy. You're not."

"You turned your back against your own kind…for our food source."

"They're not just food. They're people."

"For the sake of the vampire world, I shall finish you."

He swung his fists at me and I blocked it. When I swung my leg at him, Jesse grabbed my foot and twisted it. Then, he flipped me in the air and slammed me on the ground. I let out a groan of agony once my back hit the ground.

Suddenly, Jesse's foot powerfully pushed down on my throat.

My hands gripped his ankle and I tried to push it off, but I couldn't. Jesse was too strong now.

"I just knew you were still weak." He grinned. "You may be a vampire, Ethan, but you're still not strong enough."

It made me mad. I am not weak.

"I am strong." I growled through my clenched teeth. With all my strength and my might, my hands started to push Jesse's foot off my throat. His smiling face turned to surprised. He tried to push down on me, but Jesse couldn't. "I'm strong…enough…to kill you!"

I abruptly pushed his foot off. Once I jumped back on my feet like a cat, I immediately fought Jesse back. Jesse won't be undead for alive.

The moment I pinned him on his back, I bit him in the neck. After I pulled away, I said, "Now we're even."

"Eat my shit!" He hissed.

I grabbed my vampire hunting dagger and stabbed Jesse in the heart.

"No thanks," I smirked.

"NO!" Jesse screamed as he faded into ashes.

I finally did it. Jesse was finally destroyed. I always I knew I would kill him again.

All of the vampires were gone. They were all destroyed. Our army of humans have killed them all. Everything was about to end.

Stern looked around. He was furious because of his army. "God, I have to do everything!" He started to head towards us.

Rory and Sarah came towards me. "What do we do?" asked Sarah. "How do we kill a sorcerer like Stern?"

I experienced the vision on how to kill Stern. Nothing could kill a sorcerer, but I found a loop hole.

"Did you find something?" said Rory.

"Not to kill him. I know how to make him loose his powers." I said. After I whispered the plan to them, Sarah ran into her position.

"Ready, Rory?" I asked. "He's near."

"Let's take this bastard down." He said.

Rory grabbed me by the leg and the arm. He lifted me up and spun in a circle twice. Then, Rory lets go and I was flying towards Stern.

Before I could take down Stern, he lifted his hands up at me. Unexpectedly, I slammed down onto the ground in front of Stern. He laughed once I hit the ground.

"Poor little Ethan," he said, "Even for a vampire, you still never learned,"

"How do you know?" I said.

Sarah jumped on Stern and bit him on the neck. I stood up and bit the sorcerer of the other side of his neck.

Both of us didn't suck his blood. We just released our venom into his body. Don't worry. He won't turn into a vampire.

After we stopped, we stood in front of him. He was shocked and surprised. "No," he murmured.

"Yes." I corrected him. "Your powers are gone. You're human just like them."

Sarah and I looked back and saw Benny. He standing there and gazing at us. The look on his face seemed so familiar. Was it Benny now?

"Ethan, Sarah," he mumbled.

"Benny, it's over," I said to him.

Suddenly, most of our humans were far behind Benny. They still had holy water inside of their water guns. They were aiming at Benny!

"No, don't shoot!" I screamed. "Don't!"

"He's not a vampire!" screamed Sarah.

It was too late. Most of them already were already shooting at Benny. But the water just froze and float into the air. Benny's regular green eyes had darkened. They transformed into the Lucifractor's fully black eyes. The veins of his body appeared through his skin. He flashed a devilish smile. Suddenly, few of the humans who shot at Benny transformed into dust and disappeared.

"It just began, Ethan," hissed the Lucifractor. "I am power! I am fire! I . . . am . . . the Lucifractor!"

"NO!" I screamed. It was happening.

The Lucifractor has rose.

**One last chapter to go.**


	13. Final Death

It was finally happening. Benny is gone and the Lucifractor has now officially taken over him. It has Benny's body and posseses Benny's magical abilities.

Eveything that surrounded him was being destroying by it. The cars were floated into the air. All of the street lights came falling down and starting fires. The concrete and roads were rumbling, cracking, and breaking.

"Everybody, get out of here!" I screamed.

Our army started to run away. I had no choice. He could kill all of them. The kids on the rooftop quickly jumped off of the roof as some of the people caught them. A car was thrown at them. Before it could hit them, Rory caught it and threw it to the ground.

Once everybody ran away from the City Hall building, the building started to collaspe into pieces. The wind grew stronger. All of the damaged and broken pieces floated into the air.

Stern, now mortal, stood up. He looked around and looked at Benny. "What have I done?" He said. "What have I done?!" He ran away in fear.

Erica, Sarah, Rory, and I were nearby him. "He's close by," I said. "Why isn't he killing us?"

Sarah was looking down at her hands. I looked down at them.

Tiny pieces of the skin of our palms were trying to break away from us, but it couldn't. Those bits were just locked onto us."

"Because we're already dead." said Sarah. "He can't kill us."

"We have to go!" said Erica.

"I have to stay." I said. "Get everyone to safety."

"What?! Ethan, are you insane?!" shrieked Sarah.

"Sarah, Grandma told me that I have to stab Benny with the dagger in order to save us. He can't kill us. I'm the only one who can stop him!"

Sarah yanked me towards her. We quickly but passionately kissed. After we stopped, she mumbled, "I love you."

"I know," I said. "Now go. Hurry!"

The three of them ran away. I looked back at Benny, who was in his full Lucifractor form.

"I won't let you hurt my family." I murmured.

I ran towards him. The dagger was wedged into my jacket pocket. I was going to stop.

Suddenly, a streetlight was about to fall on me. Before it could touch me, I threw myself back. Once it hit the ground, I leaped over it and kept running.

"Benny! Benny!" I screamed.

The noise of the wind and the fire grew so loud that I could hear myself breathe. A force was pushing me back away from Benny. It was strong. I was taking steps like an astronaut on the moon.

None of that mattered. I will save the world. I will avenge Grandma Weir. I will set Benny free. The Lucifractor won't stop me. Nothing is going to stop me. I will destroy that monster if it's the last thing I do.

Finally, I found myself face to face with the Lucifractor in Benny's body. He stared furiously at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" It said.

"I'm saving my best friend, you son of a bitch!" I yelled. "Leave him alone!"

"Never!"

Will it kill me now? It can't kill me, can it? I'm not fading away.

"Since you live forever," it said, "is there anything worth dying for?"

"Yes," I said. "I die for them. And I die for you!"

Before I knew it, I grabbed him and entered his mind.

As I entered his mind, my head was hurting and I felt a bit dizzy. Finally, I was in the mind of Benny.

"Benny?!" I called out in the white, foggy place. "Benny, where are you?"

"Ethan?" I turned around and found Benny. Benny! It was truly him. The real Benny. Benny, Benny, Benny!

"Benny!" I ran over and hugged him. He hugged me back.

After I let go, I said, "The Lucifractor-it's going to destroy Whitechapel."

"I can't do anything now, E. My powers are gone. It has them now. I can't stop it. I can't control it!" He screamed as he gripped my shoulders.

"I know. I know." I tried my best to calm him down.

"Save me, Ethan! Save all of those innocent people before they die!" He begged me.

He was really begging me to kill him. This was too hard. How could I kill Benny? He was my best friend. We were there for each other since we were six years-old. I was going to kill him to save him.

"I don't care what you have to do to me, Ethan. You're the only one who can save us! Help me."

I looked at him. Benny needed to be free. He motuhed to me, "Please."

My hand slid into my jacket-pocket. I carefully gripped on the dagger.

"Goodbye, Benny." I said. "My friend, my brother. It's time to set you free now."

I quickly took the dagger out and stabbed it into Benny's stomach. He let out a scream of pain and started shaking.

As my hand held onto the dagger, my other hand touched his forehead.

All of the memories of Benny's life was what I am seeing. So the saying was true. Before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. I was seeing it in Benny's point of view.

I was inside of red and water-like place. As I looked up at the surface, I saw the shadow of someone's hand just laying there. Like it was resting on the top. Then, I found myself looking at a bright light. The light faded away and a man was holding me in his arms. He looked awfully familiar.

"Darren," said a woman, "give him to me."

"Okay, Rebecca." said the man.

He placed me into someone's arms. He and the woman were looking down at me.

"Hi," she cooed to me. "Nice to meet you."

"What should we name him?"

"How about Benjamin?"

"Benjamin? Sounds old-fashion."

"I want that name. Just give him a nickname."

"Okay. Lets call him...Benny."

"Benny it is."

It was Benny when he was born. Another memory came to me. I was in the backseat of a car. Darren was driving and Rebecca was in the passenger seat.

"Oh, I'm so worried," said Rebecca.

"Becky, he's going to be fine," said Darren. "It's his first day of school."

"I know but it was like yesterday he was already taking his first steps."

I looked at the window and saw the Whitechapel Elementary School.

"Bye, sweetie. Love you." said Rebecca.

Then, I was on the playground of the elementary school. After I went down the slide, I spotted a familiar boy on the monkey bars. It was me. This was the day Benny and I met.

Steve Barton had yanked me off of the monkey bars. After I fell, he told me to stay off of _his_ monkey bars. Benny stood up for me and punched Steve for me.

When Steve ran away crying, Benny helped me up. At that moment we decided to be best friends.

After that, more memories had pass.

Benny going through elementary school, middle school, his parents' death, and high school. They were also the memories of our supernatural adventures: The Dusk premiere, those vampire nurses, Puffles, the dead dog, the evil cheerleaders, Doug the Vampire Hunter, Debbie Dazzle coming to life, the possessed camera, making Sarah and Erica fall in love with us, the evil tree, turning me into a werewolf, Sarah being turned into a demon, the coffee zombies, Sarah sacrificing her humanity to save me from becoming a vampire, the Breath of Death, Lucia the Mayan Queen, my possessed car, the ghostly mirror, the alligators, the evil scout children, the scary siren, the dead hockey player, my halloween party, and the Lucifractor.

The memories were so heartbreaking. I felt like I was going to cry.

At last, the final memory came. It was the moment I stabbed Benny in the stomach. I actually felt his pain and his emotions.

Suddenly, my vision was gazing at a white blank light. I was back to reality.

My arm was holding Benny, while my other hand was still holding the dagger that was stabbed in Benny's stomach. Benny's shaking came to a stop. His Lucifractor form disappeared. He was back to his original form.

Yes, Benny's gonna live. He will live!

Benny flashed a weak, shaking smile at me. He whispered, "Thank you."

Suddenly, his smile faded away. Benny stopped shaking. His entire body wasn't moving and his eyes weren't blinking. He wasn't even breathing. I carefully listened to his heart.

_Du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt. Du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt. Du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt. Du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt._

Slowly, it faded away. His heart stopped.

"Benny?" I whispered. My eyes became watery. I realized that I no longer had the strength to hold my tears back. "Benny?!"

He didn't respond or did anything.

"Benny, come back." I whimpered. "Benny! Benny, please come back!"

As my tears run down my face, I removed the dagger out of his stomach and it fell from my hand. I sat down on the ground and cradled Benny's dead body in my arms.

"Benny, no." I cried. I looked up into the sky and cried out, "God...don't take him. Did you hear? I said don't take him! Don't take him! Leave him HERE!"

The Lucifractor was gone. It's out of Benny. Now Benny's spirit is rising up to the sky. He was heading to heaven. The place where there's no harm, no war, no bloodbathes, and no fighting. Just a place where he can finally rest in peace...with his parents and Grandma Weir.

"You're free now," I whimpered.

After the battle that nobody could ever forget, everybody had to forget about it. Nathaniel erased all of the humans' memories of the fight. Only the vampires were the ones to keep the memory.

Stern was now powerless. He wandered off somewhere and we never saw him again. He must be dead right now.

The Lucifractor was destroyed. It will no longer any person or creature ever again.

Before we headed back to Denali, Rory, Sarah, Erica, and I stopped by the cementary. The four of us gazed at the two gravestones that deeply saddened us.

The gravestones belonged to Benny and Grandma Weir.

Each of us had a rose in our hand. First, Erica leaned down and placed her rose on Grandma's grave. Rory did the same thing too. I placed my rose on Benny's grave. Sarah placed her rose on Benny's grave too. After she did, Sarah kissed her fingers and pressed her palm down on Benny's gravestone.

"They're watching us from that beautiful place in the clouds now," said Erica.

"And they can never come back to us," added Sarah.

Benny and Evelyn are still here. Not physically. They're in our hearts. They'll always stay there.

"What now?" asked Rory.

"We move on." I said.

"I know." said Sarah. "We start new again."

"Let's start with forever."

We headed to the car and drove off. And we began the beginning of out everlasting immortal lives.

**THE END**


End file.
